


Kürbismatsch und vampirische Glitzerkacke

by DieLadi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Am Morgen ihrer Hochzeit erzählt John Sherlock von letztem Halloween... eher schräg als gruselig.





	Kürbismatsch und vampirische Glitzerkacke

„Sag mal, John,“ sagte Sherlock, während er sich die Krawatte band.  
„Mich wundert, dass mein geschätzter Bruder Mycroft mit dir gar kein 'brichst du ihm das Herz, breche ich dir das Genick und lasse deine Leiche Verschwinden, so dass sie unter Garantie niemand findet' – Gespräch geführt hat. Das ist ungewöhnlich für ihn.“  
John, der Mann, der soeben die Manschettenknöpfe an seinen Hemdsärmeln befestigte, und der in weniger als zwei Stunden nicht mehr sein Verlobter, sondern sein Ehemann sein würde, schmunzelte.

Dann sah er Sherlock an.  
„Wer sagt denn, dass er das nicht hat?“  
Sherlock sah ihn fragend an.  
„Also hat er?“  
John nickte.

„Erinnerst du dich,“ sagte er dann, „an letztes Halloween?“  
Sherlock nickte. „Ich war ein paar Tage in Cornwall, wegen eines Falles.“  
Er hauchte John einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Hab dich ganz schön vermisst, Captain Watson.“ Und er ließ seine Hände über Johns Rücken und sein Hinterteil gleiten.  
„Lass das, sonst muss ich dir deinen Hochzeitsanzug gleich wieder ausziehen...“ flüsterte John.  
Sherlock kicherte und ließ von seinem Verlobten ab.

„Na jedenfalls,“ fuhr der fort, nachdem er sich etwas gefangen hatte, „erinnerst du dich vielleicht auch, dass ich, um mich ein bisschen davon abzulenken, dass ich dich ebenfalls vermisst habe, eine Halloweenparty gegeben habe. Zu der dein Bruder ebenfalls eingeladen war.“  
„...zu der er aber nicht erscheinen ist,“ ergänzte der schwarz gelockte Detektiv.  
„Nun,“ sagte John zögernd, „da habe ich vielleicht nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt.“

Er schmunzelte.  
„Du erinnerst dich an das Menü, das ich an dem Abend serviert habe? Ich hatte allen in der Einladung schon mitgeteilt, was es zu Essen geben würde. Allerdings habe ich in der Karte an deinen Bruder die Gerichte ganz normal als das betitelt, was sie waren: Kürbiscremesuppe, Rippenbraten mit Röstkartoffeln und Gemüse und als Nachtisch Schokoladenpudding. Na ja, ich habe mich bei deinem steifen Bruder einfach nicht getraut...“  
Sherlock grinste.  
Er erinnerte sich gut, was John auf die anderen Einladungen geschrieben hatte. Er hatte es ihm hinterher gezeigt. Dort stand: „Kürbismatsch, geschmorte Zombirippen und Wurzelgemüse aus der Grabeserde und zum Nachtisch Vampirkacke.“

John erzählte weiter.  
„Ich kann ganz gut kochen, das weißt du, aber ein Drei-Gänge-Menü für ungefähr zehn Leute, das ist ne Menge Arbeit. Also hatte Molly sich bereit erklärt, mir zu helfen. Nun ja, Molly liebt diese ganzen Twilight Geschichten, wo die Vampire glitzern. Und als wir schließlich den Pudding zubereitet und in Schälchen gefüllt haben, entbrannte eine kleine Diskussion, ob nicht eigentlich auch ihre Exkremente glitzern müssten, und ob sie nicht schnell noch einmal zum Tesco laufen sollte, wo es in der Backabteilung essbaren Glitter gibt...“

Den Blick, den Sherlock ihm in diesem Augenblick zuwarf, hätte man für teuer Geld verkaufen können.  
„Nicht dein Ernst John!“  
John lachte.  
„Na jedenfalls unterhielten wir beide uns also gerade über vampirische Glitzerkacke, als dein Bruder als erster Gast die Wohnung betrat. Er hielt sich nicht mit anklopfen auf, sondern stand einfach im Zimmer. Und nun rate mal, als was er sich verkleidet hatte?“  
Sherlock zuckte fragend mit den Schultern.

„Als Dracula!“

Sie sahen sich an und dann prusteten sie los.  
Es war ein Moment, wo keiner von ihnen beiden in der Lage gewesen wäre, den Lachflash abzuwenden, und wenn ihr Leben davon abgehangen hätte. Sie lachten Tränen und brauchten schließlich ein paar Taschentücher, um ihre Augen und Nasen wieder zur Raison zu bringen.

Als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, fuhr John fort.  
„Ich muss zugeben, er sah toll aus. Bleich geschminkt mit blutroten Lippen und spitzen Zähnen. Die Haare geschwärzt und nach hinten gegelt. Einen gutsitzenden schwarzen Anzug und so einen Flatterumhang. Der war außen schwarz und innen blutrot. Es war ein eindrucksvolles Kostüm. Hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.“  
Er klopfte sich ein imaginäres Stäubchen vom Revers.

„Ich glaube, er hatte ursprünglich gar nicht kommen wollen. Er hat sich nur überwunden, weil er tatsächlich das Gespräch mit mir führen wollte. Tu ihm weh, und ich werde die Welt glauben machen, es hätte dich nie gegeben.“  
„Das hat er gesagt?“  
„Nein, um genau zu sein hat er gesagt, ich solle mir seine spitzen Zähne genau ansehen. Wenn ich dich je verletzten sollte, wäre ein echter Vampir tatsächlich das kleinere Übel, was mir passieren könne.“  
„Ich fürchte, das solltest du ihm glauben,“ sagte Sherlock.  
„Tu ich,“ sagte John.

Dann grinste er wieder.  
„Er ist zum Essen geblieben, und es hat ihm geschmeckt, nur... Ich glaube das mit dem Nachtisch hat er mir ein bisschen übel genommen. Ich hatte das Essen als Buffet angerichtet und zu jedem Gang ein Schild geschrieben. Und das Schild für den Nachtisch hab ich abgeändert. Dort stand jetzt: 'Mycrofts Hinterlassenschaft'. Ich glaube, er war sauer.“

Wieder lachten sie los.  
Sherlock ließ dabei seine Blicke über John gleiten.  
Sein John.  
Der es mit ihm aushielt, so sehr, dass er ihn heute heiraten würde, und der sogar seinem Bruder Paroli bot.  
Ja, John war definitiv der Richtige.  
Er war glücklich und freute sich auf jeden einzelnen Tag, den die Zukunft bringen würde.


End file.
